readingchallengesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazingly Pretty and Somewhat Literary
About The writers of the blog Amazingly Pretty and Somewhat Literary created a list of books "to find something that would rival their sharp wit and incredible eloquentness, not to mention their tragic beauty." The List #Adams, Richard: Watership Down #Adichie, Chimamanda Ngogi: Half of a Yellow Sun #Alexander,Robert: The Kitchen Boy #Atwood, Margaret: Moral Disorder #Auster, Paul: Oracle Night #Balzac, Honore De: Cousin Bette #Barbery, Muriel: The Elegance of the Hedgehog #Boyne, John: The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas #Bulgakov, Mikhail: The Master and Margarita #Burgess, Anthony: A Clockwork Orange #Capote, Truman: Breakfast at Tiffany's #Carver, Raymond: What we talk about when we talk about love #Chopin, Kate: The Awakening #Coelho, Paolo: The Winner Stands Alone #Cunningham, Michael: The Hours '' #Dreiser, Theodore: ''An American Tragedy #Dumas, Alexandre: The Count of Monte Cristo #Dunn,Mark: Ella Minnow Pea #Eco, Umberto: The Name of the Rose #Eugenides, Jeffrey: Virgin Suicides #Faulkner, William: The Sound and The Fury #Finney, Jack: Time and Again #Fitzgerald, F. Scott: The Great Gatsby #Flaubert, Gustave: Madame Bovary #Forster, E.M.: A Room with a View #Gaskell, Elizabeth: Wives and Daughters #Goldberg, Myla: Bee Season #Grealy, Lucy: Autobiography of a Face #Gregory, Phillipa: The Other Boleyn Girl #Haddon, Mark: The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time #Harford, Tim: The Logic of Life #Hawthorne, Nathaniel: The House of the Seven Gables '' #Hegi,Ursula: ''Sacred Time #Heller, Joseph: Catch-22 '' #Hesse, Hermann: ''Siddhartha #Hillenbrand, Laura: Seabiscuit: An American Legend #Hornby, Nick: The Polysyllabic Spree #Hosseini, Khaleid:'' Thousand Splendid Suns'' #Huxley, Aldous: Brave New World #Irving, Washington: Legend of Sleepy Hollow #Jackson, Shirley: The Lottery: And Other Stories #James, Henry: The Europeans #Jensen, Jan Lars: Nervous System #Jin, Ha: A Free Life #Joyce, James: A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man '' #Kafka, Franz: ''The Metamorphosis #Keller, Helen: The Story of My Life #Kerouac, Jack: On The Road #Kesey, Ken: One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest #Keyes, Daniel: Flowers for Algernon #Kidd, Sue Monk: The Secret Life of Bees #Laclos, Choderlos de: Les Liaisons dangereuses #Lahiri, Jhumpa: Unaccustomed Earth #Lerner, Alan Jay: My Fair Lady '' #Levin, Ira: ''The Stepford Wives #Maguire, Gregory: Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West #Márquez, Gabriel Carcía: Love in the Time of Cholera '' #Maugham, W. Somerset: ''The Razor’s Edge #Maurier, Daphne du: Rebecca '' #McEwan, Ian: ''Atonement #Melville, Herman: Moby Dick #Milton, John: Paradise Lost '' #Morrison,Toni: ''Beloved '' #Nabokov, Vladimir: ''Lolita '' #Nabokov, Vladimir: ''Speak, Memory #Nafisi, Azar: Reading Lolita in Tehran: A Memoir in Books #Némirovsky, Iréne: Suite Francaise #Oates, Joyce Carol: A Garden of Earthly Delights #Obama, Barack: The Audacity of Hope #Ogawa, Yoko: The Diving Pool #Olsson, Linda: Astrid & Veronika #Orringer, Julie: How to Breathe Underwater #Parker, Dorothy: The Portable Dorothy Parker #Pasternak, Boris: Doctor Zhivago '' #Patchett, Ann: ''Truth & Beauty #Pessl, Marisha: Special Topics in Calamity Physics #Picoult, Jodi: My Sister’s Keeper #Rand, Ayn: The Fountainhead #Roach, Mary: Stiff: The Curious Lives of Human Cadavers #Robinson, Elisabeth: The True and Outstanding Adventures of the Hunt Sisters #Roy, Arundhati: The God of Small Things #Russo, Richard: Empire Falls #Sedaris, David: Holidays on Ice #Shakespeare, William: Midsummer Night's Dream #Shakespeare, William: Othello #Shakespeare, William: Taming of the Shrew '' #Shaw, George Bernard: ''Pygmalion #Stowe, Harriet Beecher: Uncle Tom’s Cabin #Thackeray, William Makepeace: Vanity Fair #Toole, John Kennedy: A Confederacy of Dunces #Tucker, Lisa: The Song Reader #Updike, John: The Witches of Eastwick '' #Welsh, Irwine: ''Trainspotting #Wharton, Edith: Ethan Frome #Wodehouse, P. G.: The Code of the Woosters #Woolf, Virginia: Mrs. Dalloway '' #Yates, Richard: ''Revolutionary Road #Zafon, Carlos Ruiz: The Shadow of the Wind Source Amazingly Pretty and Somewhat Literary